Hopes Inn (FFKH)
by coolkat1221
Summary: Grandmother passed away and left her grandson Hopes Inn her pride and joy, not being the social type considered turning it down but with his other family not being the type to properly take care of the place his grandmother loved dearly he deiced to at least give it a try cause what's the worst that could happen?


**Yeah another story, what of it? *delinquent face* yeah that's what I thought.**

 **Joking aside yes I had an idea for a new story so I want for it and I know that I really shouldn't be starting up all these new stories but when I get an idea for one I just can't stop myself (Zero self-control), sometimes I don't think I even want to because I enjoy doing it too much so I end up doing it.**

 **But as long as I enjoy writing it that's fine with me.**

 **Now in this story, the mc is a going to be a male and I'm giving him a female love interest. I'll make a post on who they are going to be later.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _"Why are you hiding?" I heard a voice ask from my right, it was soft and sweet. And concern sounding. I look over to where it came from and saw a girl._

 _There was a bright light surrounding her giving her an angelic feel that suited her very well, even at the age that I was. I was in complete awe by her as she looked at me with such gentle and caring eyes._

 _They were the most beautiful shade of green, I had ever seen in my life. Sure to make anyone that stared into them lovestruck, I don't know how long I must have been staring but it must have been long enough to make her even more worried than she was before._

 _"Are you okay? Can... can you not speak?" I blinked before quickly shaking my head._

 _"Uh-uh, I can... I.. I just prefer not too at times" I stuttered out as I glanced off to the side, trying not to make eye contact. I'm not exactly the best with being social with people even more so with girls._

 _"Oh, I understand" She placed her arms being her back, looking off to the left before glancing back at me and the book in my hands._

 _"Hey, I know that one" She pointed at the hardcover book in my hands._

 _"You do?" She nodded her head causing her brown locks to bounce._

 _"Yeah" She crawled into the playground's tunnel under the slide that I was hiding under."It's my favorite, though sadly I lost mine back after the move here" She sat down beside me, looking at the page I was on._

 _"Really? that sucks, it's a really good book" I replied as she nodded._

 _"Yeah, it is. Do you mind if I read it with you?" I shook my head._

 _"No, I-I don't and if you want I could skip it back so we can read it at the beginning together" I don't think that I'm normally this nice but I'm glad that I was on this occasion because the look in her eyes was just the most breathtaking thing. It makes you want to do something that would cause it again just so you could see it some more._

 _We sat there for hours reading it together until eventually we both had to go home but every day I would come back so that we could finish where we left off this went on till the very last day of summer and I had to go._

 _"You're leaving?" Her voice that was usually filled with joy was now replaced with sadness probably along with her face but I couldn't bare to look at her. I never could stand seeing people sad, I guess because it reminded me of how I always seem to look whenever I look into the mirror._

 _I'm not exactly the most happiest child in the world, this summer was probably the most happiest I've been in years since my dad passed. The only one besides Grandma who ever really understood me._

 _I nodded slowly still not sparing her a single glance too afraid that if I look I might not go with my Mother and Sister, god just the thought alone now makes me not want to go._

 _"Will you be back?" My lids lowered as my expression became even more sadden as I shook my head. "My Mother and Sister ha-don't like it here, I'm surprised they even brought me to visit Grandma for the summer in the first place" But I guess Mother didn't want to spend money on a sitter when she could send us here for the summer and have Grandma do it for free._

 _I really don't know why my Grandma let's Mother take advantage of her, it's something I always wanted to asked but I was afraid that if I did she would come to her sense and cut all ties with Mother which includes me too. And I really didn't want to lose the only person in this world that understands me and seems to genuinely l-love me._

 _"Hurry up you little_ _trou de cul_ " _My sister shouted at me from the car, I guess they found out where I was._

 _I quickly rampaged through my bag and grabbed out my book that the two of us have been reading through most of the summer and pushed it into her tiny hands. "Keep it" Was all I said before rushing off to the vehicle._

 _"WAIT!" I didn't stop nor looked back as I got into the car, trying my hardest not to cry at least not in front of my Sister. Anneliese eyed me from her seat, I couldn't figure out what she was thinking but I knew that I wouldn't like it. Nothing she thought was ever nice..._

"Hey get up" I felt someone nudge me causing me to stir before fully awaking. A man stood staring at me putting towards the bus door.

"This is your stop isn't it?" I looked and noticed that it was so I nodded, grabbing my duffel bag and stepping out. I looked at the small town before me that I hadn't seen since I was 9. I don't remember much from that summer, all I really remember is my Grandma giving me plenty of books to read during it, my Sister's bullying and the little girl that I can't completely remember. I tried my hardest to not forget about her but it didn't prove useful cause it still happened.

I walked down the road ahead of me, towards my Grandma's inn. My Grandma ran an all girls's inn and now that she's passed it belongs to me. I questioned why she would do that since I don't think anyone there will be happy with the decision but then I remembered that my Mother had zero interest in the place and my Sister would surely sell the place or turn it into some kind of clothing store completely undermining the reason my Grandma opened the place.

Hopes Inn was something she build from the ground up to help women that were like her when she was young, abused and no place to go. Of course there were some attendants that were there on normal circumstance. But the ones I saw the most were ones she was helping.

By the time I got there the place looked empty and the door was locked but thankfully she left me a key so I easily unlocked it.

The moment I stepped foot inside I was overtaking by some of the few fond memories I had as a child. One of them was when I was little and I was crying because my Sister destroyed my book, she comfort me and took me to the bookstore where there were tons of books and got me another copy.

I could feel a faint smile appear on my face as I stared at the spot she comforted me at. I soon got over the reminiscing and got to fully entering the place.

There were pictures on the wall of my Grandma and Grandfather from when they was young and some of my Dad as a kid. there were even some pictures of attendants that she helped. One of them I actually met when I was young, she was a very nice lady and had four sons; the last three were triplets. They were toddlers so I didn't really spend too much time with them except for when I would help Grandma watch them along with the oldest son.

We were both quiet boys so we didn't talk much if at all, I wasn't really big on people even those my age but I did think he was a good person and a good brother from what I would see from time to time. When I think back I think the reason their Mother was at Grandma's inn was because of a abusive Husband. I don't know what happened with them because the summer I came back was they were gone, I thought about asking my Grandma but didn't.

I went to my Grandma's room and it looked almost how I remembered it except for some new photos there. It was of a black hair girl with blue eyes, her hair stopping slightly below her ears. She wore a black hoodie with dark blue short jeans.

She was smiling and looking very happy next to my Grandma as did my Grandma. I stared hard trying to recognize the girl but I didn't, I don't know why I did she clearly was someone she brought in at some point in time and I don't know all of them. Come to think of it I barely knew any really just the woman I mentioned before, I mostly tried to avoid any of the guest.

Only making any real contact with them when I was helping my Grandma. I sat the photo down when I heard a click of what sounded like a gun. My eyes widen as my heart rate sky-rocketed.

"Who are you? And what stuff of ours did you store in the bag?" A cool, collected voice from behind me asked me. I was confused for a second before I figured whoever it was assumed that I was a burglar, with the hoodie and bag I was carrying I can see why.

"I'm not a thief, I'm the Grandson of the woman who owned this place, Joy" I answered truthfully.

"And why should I believe that?" The voice asked. I sighed knowing that whoever this chick was they weren't going to just take my word on it.

"I have proof, it's in my bag" I pointed down to my bag, carefully I don't know if they have a itchy trigger finger and I really don't want to set it off.

"Xion check his bag" I heard a much softer voice reply back with a 'right' as they carefully walked over to me.

"No funny business got it?" I nodded as I patiently waited for the girl to finish searching my bag. From the corner of my eye I saw that it was the girl in the photo.

"I found something" She stepped over to the person with the gun, I assume they were looking it over and soon enough the person tsked.

"You can put you're arms down" I placed my arms by my side turning around with my hand outstretched so they could return my Grandma's letter to me. Which allowed me to see the two girls behind me, the one that held the gun at me was dressed in a officer's uniform.

She had short pink hair with a certain section that was curled and hanging over her shoulder, her eyes were blue and cold. Her face showed that she wasn't in a good mood which I don't know if it was due to me or something else that put her in such a mood.

The girl didn't look much different from her photo just different clothing. "So you are in charge of this place now?..." The black hair girl asked who's name I learned earlier was Xion.

I nodded wordlessly giving her the answer. She fiddled with her fingers, glancing off to the side in a shy manner. "Well uh, never mind" She ran off after her friend that was walking off. I looked back in the room one last time before leaving it once I shut the door the pink hair girl spoke up.

"When the others get back we're having an attendants meet which should start around 5:30 try not to be late" She said before heading down the stairs and off to somewhere I couldn't see.

"Other attendants..." I sighed not exactly looking forward to what I expected why she wanted me there for. I know that I will now be in charge of this place but I don't really want to and if my Sister were a better person I would have given this place to her instead.

I want to the room that was once my Father's, not having it in me to move into my Grandma's room it will forever remain the way she left it. I sat down my bag and got unpacking which wasn't much to be honest, I don't really own much and that's fine cause I don't really need much. Just my books and I'll be fine.

Though I switched over to mostly audiobooks so I can listen them wherever I go and not have to worry about not having enough light to read.

I went over to my bed and laid down, turning on my audio-book unaware that I was slowly falling asleep and the only reason I woke up was because I was feeling hungry. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I got up, heading for the kitchen that I still remembered where it was.

There was a girl currently looking through the fridge while another sat on the counter chatting away to her before taking notice of me. "Ahh, a boy" She pointed as the one looking through the refrigerator popped her head out to see if what her friend said was true.

"What is a boy doing here?" She asked looking confused before looking like she might have realized something. She gasped snapping her fingers.

"He's a pervert" She got into a fighting stance.

"Get out while you've still got a chance" Before she could do anything Xion came running in waving her arms.

"Wait, WAIT! He's not a pervert" The two girls looked confused once again as the turned to face one another before grinning.

"Ohhhh, Xion why didn't you tell us you've gotcha self a boyfriend" They giggled as her face went cherry red as she tried denying it.

"No he isn't, he-he's Joy's Grandson" She stuttered out as they oh'd again before asking why didn't she say so sooner. Before stepping over to me.

"Hi there, Joy's Grandson" She took a hold of my hand forcefully shaking it before letting it go. "I'm Rikku and this is my good friend Yuffie"

"Uh-nice to meet you" I made sure not to make any eye contact to the blonde girl and her brunette friend.

"Say what brings you here?" Rikku asked, eyeing me up and down as she had a thinking look on her face probably trying to figure out my being here.

"You two will find out in the other room now come on" The voice from the pink hair girl said as her footsteps disappeared into another room.

"Alright Light" They replied in unison before grabbing a hold of my hands leading me into the room, they let go when we were in the living room there were eight girls in the room in total including the two from before and the new girls I just met.

Two of the females there looked surprised to see me as a different blonde girl then before stood up, she had shorter hair with two strains sticking up in a antennae like fashion. Are green eyes glared as her face showed clear cut anger.

"What is a male doing here?" A brunette with stood up as well but not for the same reasons as the blonde, she did so as to try and calm the other girl.

"Larxene, calm down" Larxene rudely shoved the girl's hands off of her as she continued to glare me down.

"That's one of the things we are going to discuss" Light said calmly with her eyes shut before opening them to look at Larxene. "So calm down" Larxene didn't seem to like how Light talked to her but listened regardless.

"This is Joy's Grandson..." She paused which I figured because she didn't know my name.

"Kai" I quietly mumbled which she still heard thankfully as she went on with what she was saying.

"He's now in charge after her passing" There was a brief silence as everyone honestly looked sadden at my Grandmother's passing even Larxene but that was short lived as she quickly cast any grief she had aside to jump back on my case.

"Why is he in charge? Last I checked I do remember her having a Granddaughter and a Daughter in law couldn't one of them step in? Hell, she and Xion were pretty close why didn't she just hand it over to her?" She crossed her arms looking at the group before stopping at me.

Before I could speak up the dark hair, tan skin woman spoke up with an Australian accent."Joy and Xion might have been close but that doesn't make her family it only makes sense she gave it to one of her own" She lazily tossed her hand in my direction before resting it back on the couch's armrest.

I frowned slightly before speaking up just slightly louder than I'm used to. "It doesn't matter if Xion wasn't related to my Grandmother by blood she would have given it to Xion-" I couldn't finish as Larxene interrupted.

"Then why didn't she?" I looked over at a wall before answering not once breaking eye contact with it.

"I don't know why, maybe she thought that she would be helping me if she gave it to me" I spoke honestly, she always did say that I was too shy and should try to come out from my shell this could have been her last attempt at doing so knowing that if I felt like I couldn't handle it then I would give it over to Xion who was mostly likely the person she would have chosen if I wasn't around.

"Piff right" The more this girl talked the more I felt angry with her, it's like she didn't know my Grandmother at all! blood relations were never that important to her any kind soul was like family to her.

"Moving on we have another thing we'd like to discuss,Kai " Light said as I felt her gaze on me. I glanced at her waiting for her to say what it was.

"We would like to know what your intentions with this are? Some of these girls don't have any other place to go, Hopes Inn is all they have at the moment" The brunette next to Larxene stood up looking concern.

"That's right so if you could find it in you we would really appreciate it if you could let us stay" I don't know why they felt this necessary to bring up I didn't have any plans of kicking them out that would go against what my Grandma stood for and I would never do that but then again they don't know me so I guess they wouldn't know that that was something I would never do.

"I don't have any plans of kicking you out if that's what you think, I only want to stay here and uphold my Grandmothers good name, Hopes inn meant the world to her...and to me so you guys are free to stay here..."

"If you want too that is" They looked relieved as I said this, Rikku stood up nodding her head walking over to me getting to close for comfort.

"Good now that, that's out of the way it's time you knew the people living here" She smiled showing off her perfectly perfect white teeth before pointing over to the woman with black hair who was looking over at us kind of lazily.

"That's Fang, she works at the towns bar" She waved and said a small "Hey" with a wink before Rikku moved on to Light."That's 'Lighting' we really don't believe that's her 'real' name but that girl won't crack so that's what we call her...for NOW" Lighting didn't really give a response she remained quiet as Rikku then moved onto Xion.

"I assume you already know Xion and as we said before she and your grandmother were close, I don't think I can recall a time since I've been here where I haven't seen Xion by her side helping her with something" Rikku had a thoughtful look before shaking it off as she then moved over to the brunette next to Larxene.

"That's Iris, she moved in here about...three-ish months ago to attend a nearby college" Iris waved, giving me a friendly smile.

"Hi" I returned the wave, not wanting to come off rude. it was bad enough that I barely looked at them and remain silent for the most part.

"And that's Larxene out of all the girls here besides Lighting, of course, she's the one I know the least about, I assume that maybe Xion as some insight on her but much like Lighting with her real name she's remaining tight-lipped" Larxene didn't even look at me as she was being introduced.

"That's all of us" I looked over to Yuffie confused about why she was left out, I cleared my throat to grab Rikku's attention which worked as she looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why was Yuffie left out?" I asked as she looked over at her short-haired friend before shrugging.

"Oh Yuffie doesn't stay here, she just comes to visit every now and then so we can hang out" I nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" I shook my head as she nodded.

"Alright, then Larxene it's your turn to cook tonight" Larxene got up without a word heading towards the kitchen to cook while the others went off to do god knows what except for Xion who walked over to me.

"Um if you need help with anything let me know okay?" I nodded as she gave a very quick smile before running off as well until dinner rolled around.

I didn't eat with them when I noticed that Larxene only made them food so I went in to make myself something to take to my room to eat alone, it was a nice quick meal that anyone could easily make...pb&j. I spent the rest of my night in my room eating as I listened to an audiobook about zombies before going to sleep.

Praying that tomorrow morning will be a lot more promising than today.

 **Aerith**

 **Lighting**

 **Larxene**

 **Rikku**

 **Iris**

 **Those are the love interest ^**


End file.
